


A tiny piece of home

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis was a wonderful thing and she liked her inhabitants to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tiny piece of home

The Tardis was a wondrous thing; bigger on the inside, dimensionally transcendental, archiver of every room in existence. Sentient, magical and brilliant; she was the most complex machine ever created and the most intelligent entity in the universe. She existed in every moment of time and every corner of space; she knew everything that ever was, ever could be and ever would be. The Old Girl even knew a fair bit of what should have been or could have come to pass. She was fantastic and amazing, completely mind boggling and beautiful.

Helen understood all of this; once the Doctor explained the science behind Gallifreyan technology and the compression of dimensional physics in real time. After that it was smooth sailing for the brunette. With the exception of River, Romana and Susan, Helen was the only other person to travel in the Tardis that really understood how the ship worked.

Even armed with all this knowledge and comprehension about the secrets of Sexy, it didn’t stop Helen from being shocked and pleasantly surprised when she walked passed a gym one day. She’d been thinking about how she missed the burn midway through a circuit or sparring with someone lately; River had suggested asking the Old Girl for directions to one of the rooms already in the Tardis, but Helen never expected _this._

She walked in and took in every corner of the room; every crack in the paint, the height of the roof and the collection of machines organised in a pattern around the floor. She took off her shoes and trod on the padding of the sparring mat and barely held back a tear. The room was an exact replica of the Sanctuary gym, perfect in every single detail.

It was _her_ gym.

River sashayed past on her way to her room from the pool, but doubled back when she realised Helen was transfixed with the room she looking at. River silently walked up and slipped an arm around Helen’s waist, hugging her from behind and breaking the other woman’s revere.

“A little piece of home?” Helen nodded; River smirked and moved to stand next to Helen. She looked around the gym with admiration; she knew the Old Girl liked making her inhabitants comfortable; but to recreate someone’s previous home Sexy had to be really taken by you.

“Oh, she likes you!” laughter flittering through her tone. Helen turned to River, meaning to ask what she meant but got distracted by the small drops of water that still clung to the blonde. Helen had to rip her attention back to River’s eyes when she realised the other woman was answering her anyway. She got as far as her lips.

“She probably heard you wishing for a little piece of home and tried to make it for you. It means she likes you a lot.”

Helen ducked her head and smiled, walking forward to stroke the Tardis wall. _Thank you, you wonderful thing you. Just…thank you_. Helen hoped Sexy could feel how happy she was; Helen didn’t have the words to describe how grateful she was. The Old Girl hummed in response; she liked it when she made her inhabitants happy.

River let the two have their moment; she knew only too well how moving the Tardis’ kindness could be. When the Old Girl’s humming died down to a constant smile she walked up to Helen.

“So, want help breaking in the new sparring mat?” with a smirk that promised so much more than a friendly boxing match. Helen smiled as Sexy started humming again.


End file.
